Erreur de parcours
by Lauryane
Summary: Défi Patachon : Une superstar à l'apogée de sa gloire quitte la WWE pour un temps, raison au choix. Lorsqu'elle revient, les choses ont changées et elle doit de nouveau se faire un nom.


**Défi Patachon : Une superstar à l'apogée de sa gloire quitte la WWE pour un temps, raison au choix. Lorsqu'elle revient, les choses ont changées et elle doit de nouveau se faire un nom.**

* * *

><p>- Le champion de la WWE, de West Newbury, Massachussetts, John Ceeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.<p>

La voix de Justin Roberts résonne dans ma tête. Il a toujours eu l'art et la manière de m'annoncer. Champion de la WWE à onze reprises, j'ai atteint des sommets. Je suis le catcheur le plus titré, celui qui fait vendre, celui que les enfants adulent, celui que les femmes encouragent. Mais celui aussi qui a quitté les rings depuis onze mois.

Depuis ce putain de match de pay per view, je suis au fond du trou. Je suis rentré sur le ring, j'ai combattu et je me suis mal réceptionné, quel con. Je fais pourtant ça tous les jours et depuis des années. Mais non, ce jour-là j'ai commencé le long processus. Ambulance. Hôpital. Radiographie. Anesthésie. Chirurgie. Antidouleurs. Convalescence. Maison. Hôpital. Contrôle. Rééducation. Et enfin pour finir le meilleur, reprise de mon activité.

Je pousse les portes de la fédération, fier de ce retour. Les secrétaires qui aiment tant me voir m'accueillent chaleureusement. J'entends des « Bonjour Monsieur Cena, il est bon de vous revoir » ou encore « Bon retour Monsieur Cena ». Cette boîte a toujours été une seconde famille. Et après une si longue absence il est bon de voir que je n'ai pas été oublié. Le respect que l'on me porte est toujours à l'image de mon personnage. Je n'ai pas perdu de ma splendeur et le John Cena des rings non plus.

A travers les couloirs, je marche fièrement la tête haute. Les divas me sautent dans les bras, oh si Liz voyait ça … Je profite quand même de ces instants. Elles m'embrassent, me demandent comment je vais et m'annoncent qu'elles sont heureuses et que le roster n'était plus le même sans moi. Je rigole de leur enthousiasme et leur promet de venir déjeuner avec elles ce midi.

Arrivé au vestiaire des hommes, je me réjouis de retrouver Stephen, Randy, Cody, Ted. Même si on s'est bien entendu vus pendant ces onze mois, les voir ici me fait le plus grand bien. Je vais pour m'installer à ma place habituelle quand j'y vois un sac.

- Hé c'est ma place ici et ça l'a toujours été ! Mon casier, c'est quoi ce verrou ! m'énervais-je.

- Taylor. Dit Cody en arrivant.

- Qui ? C'est qui celui-là ? demandais-je.

- Tiens John Cena, le Champ'. Je suis Taylor… Taylor Rotunda. C'était ton casier ? me demande un jeune homme, très jeune homme aux cheveux longs en me tendant la main.

- Non c'est mon casier ! dis-je en lui saisissant la main.

- Plus maintenant, Vince me l'a attribué. Vois avec lui et désolé mec.

C'est quoi ce délire, absent onze mois et on refile mon casier. Quelle arrogance ce jeune petit con. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est catcheur de troisième génération qu'il va réussir.

- Hé Randy, tu me prêtes ton casier pour aujourd'hui ?

- Pas de problème. Dit Randy en me serrant la main.

- C'est qui ce petit con ? Il se prend pour qui ?

- Le futur de la WWE. Dit Randy en se marrant.

- Qu'il redescende sur terre, trop jeune pour être pushé. Rigolais-je.

- Non John tu n'as pas compris. Il ne se prend pas pour ça… C'est le futur, c'est le John Cena actuel ! T'as pas encore vu l'équipe créative toi.

Je n'en reviens pas. Onze mois d'absence et tout change ! Il push un gamin boutonneux, certes avec un nom prestigieux, mais je ne peux pas être remplacé comme ça. Comme à chacune de mes blessures, je reviens en grand champion, je me fais acclamer par la foule et le tour est joué.

Quand j'arrive auprès de l'équipe créative, j'apprends que je ne catcherai qu'à SuperStar… John Cena à SuperStar et puis quoi encore. Mon casier forcé et donné à un autre. Me reléguer à SuperStar et c'est quoi le reste ?

- … et tu ne fais pas partit de la prochaine tournée.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est le pompon ça ! Où est Vince ?

- Dans son bureau.

Je file vers le bureau de Vince à toute vitesse, non mais le grand John Cena n'est pas réservé aux midinettes ! Il n'y a pas que les divas et les secrétaires qui souhaitaient mon retour, le public aussi !

- Ah bonjour John ! dit Vince après que je sois entré sans même frapper.

- Bonjour Vince. Je veux une explication !

- Ah tu as du voir l'équipe cérative.

- Et ce Taylor aussi, qui a mon casier.

- Ils ne sont pas nominatifs John.

- Mais Vince, j'ai toujours eu cette place. Maintenant je catche à SuperStar et je ne fais pas la tournée. Moi John Cena, tout le monde attend mon retour avec impatience. J'ai toujours su séduire les foules ! Je suis la Superstar de la compagnie ! Je dois être mis en avant.

- Non John. Nous avons toujours su te construire un personnage, nous provoquions les applaudissements. Mais tu as été absent et la roue tourne. Taylor a un potentiel énorme. Il a ça dans le sang, c'est lui que le public attend maintenant, c'est lui qui fait vendre. Désolé John mais il va falloir patienter pour le moment.

- Je… Ok, je serai patient, mais les fans attendent mon retour depuis trop longtemps. Ils bouderont les shows quand ils sauront que je suis à Superstar. Les audiences vont chuter, vous allez en décevoir beaucoup.

Je sors de son bureau et rejoins Randy.

- Alors ? demande-t-il

- SuperStar et pas de tournée pour moi.

- Sacré retour mon pote. T'en fais pas c'est une mauvaise passe.

- Ce Taylor est arrogant.

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui. Il est sympa, c'est Vince qui décide.

- Comment me refaire un nom si c'est le grand patron qui en décide autrement ?

- Sois patient, tes fans te lâcheront pas John.

J'écoute Randy, je viens, je m'entraîne, je repars. Je ne parle à personne, même pas à mes adversaires. A quoi bon accorder de l'importance à ces catcheurs de seconde zone ? Je vaux bien mieux que ceux-là. C'est une erreur de Vince et quand il s'en rendra compte il fera marche arrière en s'excusant platement.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis à Superstar, aucune tournée, aucun pay per view, aucune séance de dédicace. Je ne comprends pas, je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je catche comme avant, mais les foules ne se pressent plus pour me voir. Je retombe dans l'anonymat, je me sens mal, je suis sur le déclin. J'ai fait vivre cette boîte des années durant. Grâce à moi, l'argent des produits dérivés à rapporter des masses. Les gamins obligeaient les parents à acheter des tickets pour le show. Le personnage que j'ai su créer, a rassembler des millions de personnes à travers le monde entier. Si les houseshows été complets c'est grâce à ma présence. J'ai su rameuter les foules et les rendre fidèles à la WWE. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant je suis mis de côté de la sorte ! C'est dégueulasse ! J'ai rendu cette boîte solide !

- Bonjour le Champ'.

- Taylor.

- Je suis désolé pour toi que tu en sois arrivé là.

- T'es désolé de rien du tout, t'es mis en avant. Dans ce business c'est chacun pour soi.

- Peut-être que c'est ta conception des choses John. Mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Je t'admirai étant gosse.

- T'es toujours un gosse, t'as même pas de poil au menton. Rigolais-je.

- C'est vrai. rigole t-il. Sérieusement c'est pas toi ce Cena là. Celui que j'admirai il encadrait les jeunes, il restait humble. Il estimait chacun de ces adversaires, qu'il sorte de la FCW ou qu'il revienne de blessure. Il était disponible, il renvoyait une image souriante.

- Une image Taylor, rien qu'une image.

- Que tu donnes aux fans et aussi à Vince… penses-y. Je suis jeune mais pas si con.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà l'OS de Patachon :) J'espère que ça te plaira et que ça vous plaira à tous.<strong>


End file.
